Fanari Strong-Voice
|Base ID = }} Fanari Strong-Voice is the leader of the Skaal Village in Solstheim. She was chosen to become leader after her predecessor, Skaf the Giant died. She reveals her name alludes to her always speaking her mind. Interactions Fanari can first be found at the Wind Stone during "The Fate of the Skaal," laboring with the other villagers that have been thralled. Miscellaneous quests When speaking with Fanari after "The Fate of the Skaal" has been completed, she will tell the Dragonborn that bandits have been stealing food from the Skaal and will ask the Dragonborn to deal with them. Dialogue General "I'm the leader of the Skaal, but it's the All-Maker who truly protects and provides." :How did you become the leader of the village? "I was chosen by the people of the village when our last leader, Skaf the Giant, departed the cold world to join the All-Maker. I suppose I've always spoken my mind and tried to do what's best for the Skaal. That's why the others call me Fanari Strong-Voice." :Tell me more about your people, the Skaal. "We are Nords, much like those you'll find in Skyrim. Long ago our path diverged from that of our cousins on the mainland. We live as one with the land, for the land provides all that we need. Also, like the Nords of old, we embrace the All-Maker. We do not worship the nine gods of the Empire." :Who or what is the All-Maker? "You are an outsider, and I don't know if I can make you understand. I will try. The All-Maker is the maker of all things, and it is from the All-Maker that life flows like a great river. As all rivers must return to the sea, so all life returns in time to the All-Maker. I know our ways must seem strange to you, but the nine gods of the Empire are equally strange to us." :Did I overhear that someone is missing? "Oh, I doubt it. Deor has always been quick to worry. Go and speak to him if you like, but do not be surprised if you end up in a wild fox chase. It would not be the first time." Kill the Bandit Leader :What can I do to help the Skaal? "Bandits sometimes come at night to steal our food. They think that stealing from us is easier than hunting for themselves. It will be dangerous, but if you'll deal with these thieves, we would be most grateful." ::It's not my problem. "I was foolish to expect compassion from an outsider." ::Consider it done. "Then may the All-Maker give you the strength of a great bear and make your will as firm as stone." :::The bandits won't be a problem anymore. "Your kindness warms my heart as sunlight warms the skin on a cold day. The Skaal are once again in your debt, outsider." Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." Quotes *''"I'm the leader of the Skaal, but it's the All-Maker who truly protects and provides."'' *''"The Skaal live in harmony with nature and take only what we need from the land."'' Trivia *According to game data, Tharstan is her husband. Appearances * pl:Fanari Mocny Głos de:Fanari Laute-Stimme es:Fanari Voz Fuerte ru:Феннори Сильный Голос Category:Dragonborn: Skaal Village Characters